Revenge Solves Everything
by GumballWattersonzz
Summary: Gumball is blamed for the empresses death after she is murder by an enemy now what will he do to get his revenge because Revenge Solves Everything Gumball/dishonored crossover thing one of my best stories id have to say 3 part thing 2 part out in about a week


Gumball is wearing his blue cloak while sailing into shore two other men sail with is the lord protector to the beloved empress emma. Gumballs boat arrives at the docks he is greeted by many men. "good day lord protector" a man says as he passes him. Gumball just continues to walk up the staircase without saying a word. "at the top of the stairs gumball you will see the empress she would like to talk to you." Gumball heads across the bridge silently the empresses daughter Victoria walks up to you she is a small white dog. "Protector gumball your back! Can you play hide and seek with me?" she asks excitedly. Gumball agrees. "okay you hide I will count to 10 ok GO." She yells. Gumball walks behind a tree. He crouches down smiling to see the soon to be empress happy. "im gonna get you gumball I always find you." She says while looking for gumball after counting. She looks and looks for a minute or 2. "ok gumball you've gotten better at playing you can come out now." Gumball comes from behind the tree and walks up to the small girl and pats her on the head. She skips off to her mother. You walk up and see high overseer Anthony getting himself painted for a portrait. " lord protector gumball its nice to see you the empress wishes to speak to you" he reminds gumball. You wave off to overseer Anthony as you make it to the top of the hill. Victoria is watching her mothers speak to a man. "gumball my mother is speaking to that nasty old spy master again. Gumball looks down at her and continues walking to her mother. "ah gumball your back its great to see you I hear you have something to give me. The spy master gives gumball a glare then walks away. Gumball hands her a small envelope it says no other cities have suffered the plague they are having now. " tis tis well this will have to be dealt with soon" the white female dog says. Victoria runs up to her mother. "hey mom what are those men doing over on the roof" she points at 5 men in black looking at gumball. "VICTORIA GET DOWN" her mother screams, gumball pulls out a sword in one hand and a gun in the other. The somehow teleport over and start to attack you gumball slash with your sword cutting the men but when you make fatal contact they disappear. Gumball clears all the men accept one. The final man gets gumball trapped in a sort of magic sphere. Another man wearing a mask teleports over sword in hand. Walks up to the empress and stabs her in the chest. She falls to the ground gumball continues to try and break through the sphere. The man walks up to Victoria and picks her up and teleports away. the last thing gumball hear from her is "GUMBALL HELP" before gumball is dropped back down. Gumball crawls over to the almost dead empress she whispers gumball these last words "you…..must …..save Victoria" before passing away in front of gumball. 4 guards and the spy master walk up to you. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE" a guard screams at gumball. "He killed the empress" the spy master says to to the gaurds they pick gumball up as the spy master says one last thing to gumball before the gaurds knock gumball out. "ill have you beheaded for this gumball." A whack to the head knocks gumball out.

(((())))) 2 Days Later(((())))

Gumball sat in his cage he hasn't eaten or drunk anything for 2 days. Today he was going to be executed.a guard walked by and sat a try with some bread down in gumballs cage. "eat something gumball so that you don't die stqarving." Gumball gets up and walks over the the tray and quickly eats the bread. Under the bread was a mysterious note and a key. The Note: gumball we know what really happened we will help you but you must escape first. we need you to get the bomb from the head office and blow the main door up. Head to the sewers and go to the edge our boatman zach will escort you to are locations now take the key and unlock your cell. End of note

Gumball grabbed the key and opened the cell door and ran out to the jail halls. He saw a sword laying right in front of his cell,hm foolish gaurds. Gumball picked up the sword and continued his way through the jail. He came to a hall that lead right to the head office. But 3 gaurds blocked gumballs way. Gumball knew it would be difficult to get rid of all 3 until they separated. One ran right out in front of gumball. Gumball choked the guard as silently as possible then hid him in the shadows. Gumball ran into the hall. Both gaurds were on opposite sides of the hall. He walked up to one covered his mouth then shoved the sword through his back. He laid the body behind a pillar. The other guard was simple to kill he just drove the sword through his skull. Gumball arrived at the head office unlocked a safe then grabbed the bomb. He headed out to the back door and planted the charge. He hid in a room till the timer got to 0 and the door went boom. This alerted all the gaurds they all rushed to gumball as he escaped on the high cliff. There was no escape. He stood at the edge of the cliff staring at the mob of gaurds. He then jumped off the cliff and dove to the water. Gaurds shot at him but he was able to get to the sewer pipe line. Gumball headed through the sewer careful not to get eaten by any rat swarms. He had to drive his sword into two gaurds necks then skewer another ones head before making it to a big room. Gumball saw a rat swarm blocking his path to his destination he new if he set foot on the ground he would be dead in an instant. Gumball saw a body lying off in the distance. He hopped across on boxes and rocks. He finally made it over. He picked up the body and threw it to the swarm of rats. They ran to it and devoured it just as they would to living prey. Gumball ran to the door and used the latch to open it. He saw a man in a boat waiting for him. "hello gumball" he says as gumball gets in the boat. It was silent for most of the ride but gumball made it to the other patch of land in there big city. " would like to talk to you he's up in that big building." Zach says while motioning gumball to go up the hill to the building. Gumball walks up and reaches the building he opens the door to meet a skinny man wearing glasses who seems to be working on a mask." Aw gumball you're here I have a special surprise for you but my machine has ran out of fuel, would you mind going upstairs to go get some for me." Gumball heads upstairs and grabbes a container of fuel gumball brings it down and place it in the fuel component. continues to work on his machine for a few minutes before finishing the task." Put it on" he says happily. Gumball looks down to see a metal mask with to pieces of glass covering the eye holes no breathing hole though. Gumball places it up to his face it doesent seem to fit right until it latches onto his face.

Now The Real Journey Begins Revenge Will Solve All of this


End file.
